Feat Guidelines
Introduction to Feats Feats are different than rank upgrades. A rank upgrade could unlock lightning as a chakra nature, but feats would be used to buy techniques of that nature, such as chidori. A rank upgrade could unlock a type of summon animal, but feats will be used to actually buy summons, upgrade them, and give them abilities. A rank upgrade could get you a puppet, but feats will be used to soup it up with hidden weapons and special abilities. If your character will be specializing in feats in a certain area, such as higher level genjutsu, or a special style of kenjutsu, then take that specialization as a rank upgrade with the specific combos or techniques taken as feats. Feats can also be a combination of your rank upgrades. You can use jutsu from the manga/anime or create your own unique jutsu. Feat Guidelines Provide a fair amount of description about your original feats so that overseers can better determine how they behave in combat. Mechanics should be clearly denoted from fluff in the description. No invulnerability - all defenses have a weakness and will break under strong enough attacks. No insta-kill - even suicide jutsus must not be guaranteed death and follow modified mechanics. No insta-out - you can have the ability to go underground (mud projection fish technique, melting into water, etc.) but you cannot remain indefinitely to avoid the fight. Nor can "reverse summons" be taken to leave the area. Feats may not be taken as "X mastery" or discount feats to reduce the costs of other feats. Feats cannot be taken to convert one stat to another, i.e. a speed boost cannot be granted at the cost of endurance and feats cannot be taken to convert a stat into your "to hit" ability. When designing your feats, the rule is one ability/property = 1 feat. Exceptions may be granted in feats taken under multiple RU chains, but will need prior approval. Feats are not flexible in mechanics. An attack cannot be both nintai and ninjutsu, it needs to pick one mechanic. And defensive techniques cannot also be an attack to get around the limitation on reactions being non-attacks. Feats may not have built in "multiple attacks" except for fluff, i.e. a nintai attack may contain a comment about a "flurry of blows" that would be treated as strength damage + CP damage and not multiplicative damage. Feats may not do "multiple attacks" by increasing CP cost, i.e. +20 CP for each additional attack. Multi-attacks follow these guidelines and are the only means of making multiple attacks, i.e. using two jutsu at once. Unique feats - These should fit the theme of the RU under which they are taken and/or within the limits of other RUs the user possesses. They should not draw on abilities that are specific to certain RUs such as CP sealing, immortality, healing, debuffs, illusions, teleportations, absorptions, etc. Unique feats are meant to provide thematic diversity and some slight customization to RUs, they are not meant to contain mechanics that deviate from the norm or serve as "catch alls" to bring in a single mechanic from another RU. Chakra boosting feats - There are numerous ways of gaining more CP on top of the base + CL formula. Each user may only have one method of gaining additional CP and this caps at a total of 100 CP, but may vary depending on the RU and feats. These feats can first be taken at the chuunin level. Note on choosing feats and RUs - only one means of CP efficiency can be taken. They cannot be stacked, i.e. EGF and sage mode cannot be taken together. CP efficient RUs are usually denoted on the RU page as such. Note that all jutsu on this list may not be claimed as feats. Passives - These are generally small things that grant reasonable utility benefits. They cannot be used to replace normal feats that would otherwise cost CP and must be pre-approved. In general they are not very strong, for example a passive feat for enhanced smell, hearing, or vision would function no where near a true sensory feat taken under a proper sensory RU with CP costs associated. The boosts such passives grant are minor. Nearly all feats have a CP cost associated with them. The guidelines for assigning costs are outlined here. If you are having trouble, you may wish to look at the rank upgrade library for examples of pre-existing feats within your upgrade. Briefly, to explain costs: *All 10 CP attacks deal similar damage, and all 20 CP attacks deal similar damage to each other, and are stronger than 10 CP attacks. Same goes for 40 CP attacks. A 10 CP attack can cancel another 10 CP attack, but a 20 CP attack will overwhelm a 10 CP attack or barrier. 20 CP attacks will destroy 10 CP barriers and deal some damage, and destroy 20 CP barriers without dealing damage. Similarly, it requires a 40 CP barrier to stop a 40 CP jutsu at the cost of that barrier. To provide some guidelines on jutsu ranges, ninjutsu have a limitation on their maximum range based on CP costs. In the case of AOE, these distances are a maximum radius with greater effects closer to the source of attack, but those at further distances would still be affected. For more focal attacks, i.e. beam-like, the distance of the jutsu doubles. Some jutsu may be subject to reduced ranges depending on their effects, but these provide a guideline and maximum upper limit. The exception to this are nintai abilities which are always melee and do not get range. *10 cp = 10ft *20 cp = 20ft *40 cp = 30ft Specific Mechanics of Popular Feats Hidden in Mist and similar hiding feats cost 20/10 CP. Chakra draining attacks do so at a rate of 1.5xCP investment and are limited to 1 use per round of combat. (They are also restricted to chunin level or higher.) Chakra drained disappears from the battlefield. Melding feats (Earth/Wind/Water) cost 20/10 CP depending on the element and are weak against other elements following normal Naruto rules for elemental superiority. They are also range limited from the point of melding based on the numbers above for AOE attacks, and prevent users from affecting their environment, including using other jutsu and making attacks. See here for more details. These are limited to suitable elemental RUs. Damaging jutsu with upkeeps follow a different upkeep system when they are supercharged. If a 40CP or 20 CP damaging jutsu, with upkeep, is supercharged then the upkeep is X-5 CP/round it is maintained at that level. Binds provide a hold equal to the initiation cost and have an upkeep of half that. All bind breaking follows the same mechanics, unless otherwise stated: it costs either the strength equivalent of CP to break, or the CP cost + 20. If you are creating a feat that would result in a boost to speed or strength, see this page for more information. Note that feats cannot be taken to turn one stat into another, i.e. speed for strength, cc for strength, etc. Stat boosts are always just stat boosts and never a stat boost plus other effect. Note that debuffs should be taken under appropriate debuff RUs and should follow the debuff chart. Sensory abilities must follow the Sensory Mechanics. Sensory RUs should be focused only around sensory and very related abilities. Advanced RU abilities that are CPE and have multiple effects, such as those found in Scorch Release for example, follow the rule of X + 1/2X in determining extra effects. For example, a 40 CP bind could do 20 CP of damage, chakra drain, or apply a 20 CP debuff if it hits its target. For other CPE abilities, that do not feature multi-purpose abilities, the ephors should be consulted for some ideas on appropriate balancing, or view other advanced RUs for ideas. Equipment Feats Most equipment can be taken in the equipment store. However, if you want a piece of equipment that is unique to your character (special sword, special weapon, etc.) then take it as a feat. Special equipment like ninja fans or giant swords should be taken as a feat. Things like a large collection of explosive tags or senbons with a special poison should also be taken as feats. Special items that in turn utilize a special fighting style, or will have a large chain of feats taken under then, require rank ups. Special items with unique properties should be acquired through RP and should only be available to Jonin, after all special items are often legendary. As an example, the following items require a feat: large fans (like Temari's), great swords (not special/unique swords), gunbai, umbrella weapons, etc. In contrast, one of the 7 Swords of the Mist would require a kenjutsu rank up and 2-3 feats to unlock the full potential of the sword (with samehada possibly requiring a full rank up on its own). Chakra conducting items require a feat to be actually effective in combat. Channeling chakra alone may improve the durability/sharpness of the item, however for it to have any other effect (numbing, burning, frostbite, improved range, etc.) you must have a feat. Can I change my feats? Feats spent on jutsu can be swapped out for a ryo penalty. The cost is 20,000 ryo per feat and there are some rules to this: you can only swap out for within the rank upgrades you had when you obtained that feat. For example, if you’re swapping out your 3rd feat, you are limited to the two genin rank upgrades you had when you started, whereas if it’s your 11th feat, you can pick from any of your first four upgrades. A rank upgrade can be changed for a cost of 50,000 ryo. This can only be done once per character lifetime and is similar to feats in that rank-restricted RUs cannot later take the place of genin/chunin slots. Included in the cost is the conversion of up to 2 feats to the new rank upgrade. However, if you have more 2 feats invested in the rank upgrade, you will have to change them at a cost of 10,000 ryo each. Rank upgrade and feat changes related to changes in game mechanics are free. These always come from game updates and not by player request. Free changes are not granted on the basis of new RUs or feats being approved. Documentation for commonly used feats Shadow Clones Basic Jutsu - abilities that all ninja can use. They do not require feats and cost 5 CP per use. Original Rank Upgrades If you would like to make a new, original rank upgrade for your character you are more than welcome to. Rank upgrades should be unified by a theme and pull in related abilities; however a rank upgrade is not meant to be all inclusive and shouldn't be trying to combine several rank upgrades. Rank upgrades must be created according to the template generated by using the box below and submitted to the ephors for approval. preload=Template:RankUpgrade width=25 Some guidelines to keep in mind when making your original RUs - * RUs cannot combine half of one RU with half of another to form a new RU. Nor is taking some or all of the mechanics of one RU and adding a few extra feats for utility an acceptable new RU. * OC RUs should not be replicating the mechanics of another RU or closely replicating/improving on existing mechanics, such as knock-offs and variants of existing RUs and feats, especially canon ones. Certainly OC RUs should not be a vastly improved version of an existing RU, i.e. by removing pre-reqs or limitations. * Sensory feats are limited to RUs whose focus is on *sensory* only. Due to the strength of sensory, the scope and content of sensory RUs is highly limited. * Stand-alone RUs should be basic, consisting of buffs, attacks, defensive maneuvers, etc. If they are debuff RUs then they may have only debuff feats. Second tier RUs will vary in the limits imposed on them based on the pre-req RU and the theme, intent, and scope of the second tier RU. A RU that tries to stack multiple pre-req RUs to justify feats that fall outside of normal mechanics, or cram elements from multiple RUs the user does not already possess, will not be approved. The same goes for rank restrictions placed on OC RUs. * OC RUs are in general more limited than RUs with canon basis due to the niche appeal and easy optimizing of OC RUs for a very specific build type. However, even canon RUs based on canon kekkei genkais and/or abilities still need to be balanced to fit within mechanics and in some cases replicating a set of abilities from the anime/manga may require 2-3 synergistic RUs. Category:Information